


memorial

by ichidou



Series: Anamnesis (one-shot collection) [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichidou/pseuds/ichidou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After S10E18, Wash and Epsilon have a conversation inside Wash's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	memorial

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be posted as part of my [drabble collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/467854), but it was always intended as part of this series and has been moved here as a result.

i just want you to leave.

did you mean it? 

yeah, i did. i’ve had you in here a long time, epsilon. it’s time we both let go.

david--

it’s wash, epsilon. just wash. 

you said you’d take care of me. 

i have, epsilon.

you said you’d finish things. 

i did, epsilon.

but it’s not. he’s still out there. we--

not we. you. sarge was right. this isn’t my fight.

it’s your fight more than anyone else’s! you _know_ what he did to us! you _remember!_

i know. but memory isn’t the key, epsilon. memory is what chains us to the past. i remember everything. that’s why i want to forget.

you promised. 

that was a long time ago.

you _promised_ , david! 

i’m not david anymore. maybe i never was. but i’m not you, epsilon. i never have been.

you loved her. 

no. you did. i just remember her. and it’s time for me to forget.

you _can’t!_

i’m not you, epsilon. i never have been. i’m human. and i need to let go.

david-- wash, _please_ \--

i’m sorry, epsilon.

i forget you.


End file.
